In modern measuring—and control technology, often a number of field devices, especially measuring devices, actuators or also display devices, are connected with one another via a bus. For this, there are also already different data protocols (4-20 mA signals, Foundation Fieldbus or Profibus PA).
A problem usually lies in the energy supply of the individual devices.